


The Marvel Bunch

by ReanTheBean



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Tower, Bisexual Tony Stark, Evil Nick Fury, F/F, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gay Steve Rogers, Idk where im going with this, Irondad, It's my AU i can do what i want, M/M, No Angst, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Orphan Peter Parker, Out of Character, Parent Tony Stark, Slow Burn, Trans Peter Parker, sue me, the avengers are more of a supporting cast, trying to update every friday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReanTheBean/pseuds/ReanTheBean
Summary: After the battle with Loki, The Avengers move in with Tony Stark into Avengers Tower. Buckle your seat belt folks!! :)





	1. Lets go Back to New York City, circa 2012

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry I've been M.I.A!! I've got writer's block with H.I.W.T.H.I, so I decided to make this. I've been a Marvel fan basically my whole life and until now I didn't know there was Fan Fics! ALSO!! No spoilers for EndGame!!!! It's my own AU.
> 
> P.S.- The title is from Millie Bobby Browns Stranger Things rap, I was listening to it while I was writing this

After the battle with Loki, things began to settle down in New York. Places were being rebuilt, families reunited, certain shawarma places were now being advertised as Avengers Favorite! With everything being restored, Steve Rogers realized he had no home. Sure, he had the place Fury got for him, but it wasn’t the same. Steve wanted something he had not had in 70+ years. He wanted a real home. So one day, he awkwardly asked Tony Stark if he could live with him. Tony looked surprised, but quickly agreed, and with all things with Tony, He realized something. He called up all the people in his team. Nat, Bruce, Clint, and Thor all had the same problem. They didn't want to live with their OG families, they wanted to live with each other. Plus, it also helped that Fury was looking for a way to bring the Avengers “closer together”, but they all knew secretly it was so he could keep his eye on them. Literally. So over the course of the next year, Tony had his home prepared and renovated to fit all his new housemate's needs. He had a floor built for each person. Gyms and labs, gardens and kitchens, anything you thought of, Stark made it happen. Except for jacuzzis. Stark had a… a bad run-in with one, and he was never the same. 

One the final day, Stark was looking at the tower deciding a name. As he was outside, looking up at the tower, a boy was walking by. “wow,” he muttered quietly enough, but Stark could hear. “ The Avengers’ Tower is really coming along.” Tony spun around to look at the boy. He was an averagely tall boy, 14 or 15 at best. He had longish brown curls and sparkling brown eyes and a spray of freckles on his face. He walked away. Tony looked back up at the tower. A smirk crossed his lips. “ Avengers Tower” he whispered. “ I like that”

Steve came first. He was carried a simple backpack and duffle bag. As he walked inside, JARVIS, Tony’s A.I., greeted him. “ Hello Master Rogers,” the smooth British voice said “ if you’d follow the lights, I will gladly show you to your floor. JARVIS led Steve to the elevators. He passed the kitchen, living room, gaming room, and a door that said Tony’s Lab STAY OUT!!! Steve knocked on the door. “Huh? Who’s there?” replied the voice of Tony Stark. Before Steve could answer, JARVIS replied: “Master Rogers is here.”There was the sound of multiple locks unlocking, and the door swung open. Standing there, with his hair ruffled and his hair smudged with motor oil, Tony Stark Himself. Steve’s heart did a little dance. It was no secret, his crush on Tony. The way he was devoted to others, his mischievous glint in his eyes, the curl of his lips, Steves couldn’t help but admire him. But, Tony was the most oblivious man ever.  
“Uh something up, Cap?” Tony Stark asked, voice with concern. Steve realized he was staring. A pink tinge came over his cheeks and he sputtered something about how nice the tower was. Tony watched him, amusement dancing in his eyes. “Thanks, Cap. without you, this would’ve never happened.” Steve nodded and walked away. He was humiliated. Steve’s reputation was your average calm, cool, and collected super soldier. He had probably just blown it. He walked into the elevator and looked at the buttons. Instead of numbers they read, Main floor, Bedroom Floor, Training floor, and Garage. He clicked the one that said Bedroom floor. He waited a bit, listening to the nice background elevator music Tony had chosen. There was a pleasant Ding! And the elevator opened. Steve stepped outside and was amazed. 

Outside the elevator was a hallway. On either side of the hallway were doors. On each door was a name. At the end of the hallway was a door with Tony Stark written on it. Steve passed Bruce’s and Natasha’s before reaching his own. He opened the door and stepped inside. His room looked like a suite. There was a big room, with his bed, a desk, and his closet. On the side was a door leading to his own personal bathroom. The room was blank, and Steve assumed that Tony left it that way so that each Avenger could decorate it as he (or she) pleased. Steve smiled to himself. It was so like Tony to do that, letting each avenger decorate. Steve placed his stuff down at the end of his bed and went back out of his room. As he was walking back to the elevator, he saw a room with no name on it. He peeked inside. The room had the same structure as the others but was barren. Steve continued on his way. He stepped inside the elevator. If this was his new home, it only seemed reasonable that he explores. So instead of going back to the main floor, he pushed the button to the training room. The training room was underneath the main floor. With another pleasant Ding! The door opened yet again, and Steve was blown away.

The whole floor had been made into the Training Floor, there were punching bags, treadmills, archer areas, mini parkour, gun testers, basically, everything you could think of when you thought of the words “superhero” and “gym”. Steve walked over to one of the punching bags. When he punched it, it flew across the room. Steve smiled to himself. He could get used to this.

One by one, all the Avengers came. They got settled in, and they all went to the movie room. They ordered shawarma, a new favorite of Tony’s, and played a few rounds of Mario Kart on the PlayStation 4 that Tony got. After they established a system of who got to pick the movies. Steve got to go first. He chose Snow White, seeing as that was one of the only movies Steve actually watched By the credits, they were all asleep on the couches. All in all, Day #1 in Avengers Tower was a success.


	2. Baking Is Food Chemistry For Nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a debate about who can cook better, and in turn, it becomes a whole cooking competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters on the same day?? I must be going crazy! my strategy is to write and write until that inevitable writer's block crashes down on me. BTW I forgot to add that this is mostly a Peter, Tony and Steve focused AU, but I'll add some chapters with the other characters for laughs and stuff.

The Avengers had been living in Avengers Tower for 3 months now. They had started getting into a routine. They all ate breakfast together, then went and did their own things, and ate dinner together, and obviously, there was the infamous movie night every week. Tony seemed to have an endless supply of movies to introduce to Cap, and all the Avengers loved getting in on the action. Anyways, one morning they were all together when a new revelation had appeared. They were all together in the kitchen, all of them sitting at the big island/ table in the middle. Nat and Clint were stuffing themselves with Lucky Charms, Thor was wolfing down bacon, or as he called it, “food worthy of the halls of Valhalla!”. Tony was on his second cup of coffee, though it did little to wake him up, and Bruce and Steve were eating eggs normally as the typical supersoldier and person-who-could-turn-into-a-raging-green-monster would do. While this was happening, a debate had broken out.

“It’s obvious I can make the best cake!” Clint exclaimed loudly. “ I’ve got a wife and 3 kids, gotta have cooking up here,” He tapped his temple, “with all my archery knowledge” Nat scoffed. “ Clint, Clint, Clint.” she tsked in a mocking tone. “You don’t have a brain to put cooking knowledge into in the first place.” Everyone laughed, and Clint being a good sport, laughed along. Tony looked at Nat with slight Fondness in his eyes. He had known Nat for almost 3 years, and he couldn’t help growing fond of her. She wouldn’t hesitate to take a bullet for him and he would too without a doubt. When everyone first moved in, she was reserved and mostly stuck around Tony and Clint, as she’d known them the longest, but as the months passed she had started warming up to the others. She started joking around more and could relax. We’re one big crazy family, Tony laughed to himself, We should be called the Marvel Bunch. Tony turned back into the conversation.

“I am the mightest of cooks!” Thor bragged loudly. “ I have been alive for almost 1000 years! I had tasted and adventure for the tastiest recipes!” They all started arguing loudly. Tony clinked his coffee mug against with a spoon. Everyone fell silent. “Alright, Alright, there is only one way to settle this.” Everyone leaned in as Tony paused dramatically. “ I say we do a baking competition! We all participate, and we can get people to judge. We can use Pepper, Jane, and Laura!” They all stared at him. Surprisingly, it was Bruce who spoke up. “Well, I think it’s an incredible idea! Let’s do it!!”  
2 hours later, along with a call to Food Network and Pepper, Jane and Laura, the Avengers were ready to bake. They took 2 cars and drove to food network studios. They met up with the 3 women and went upstairs. The plan was simple. Use the food network kitchen to cook, then have Pepper, Jane, and Laura taste test them. It was going to be a blind taste test, because of relationships and Yadda yadda yadda. The reason for the food network is as large as the Avengers’ kitchen was, there was no way that all 6 of them could cook at the same time. Food network had asked them if they could make a 1-time show out of it, and they agreed. Why the heck not? The only problem that they realized too late was the whole “time limit” situation. Anyways, the Avengers went into their studio and started setting up. The set was nothing special. There were 6 cooking stations, as well as a judging table. Around the walls was the pantry, ovens, blast chillers, etc. The decorations on the wall were simple. On the farthest back wall had the word “Avengers” in a big sign. There were pictures of the letter A symbol that was associated with them, and on every station was their name. 

Tony was finished setting up early, so he looked around. His eyes did a double-take as he saw the cameraman. It was the boy again! The one who had inspired the name for the tower. He still looked around 14-15, but something of the way he held himself was a little different. When The boy had helped decide the name for the tower, he had the slumped shoulders, ducked head, and meager shuffle that screamed insecurity. But now, he looked in his element. He was standing behind the cameraman, Listening to him talk and taking fast notes while asking some questions of his own. The cameraman noticed tony looking over. “This is Peter Parker, he’s an intern and we invited him here. Is that okay?” Tony nodded absently mumbling something along the lines of yeah and sure. Tony kept on staring at Peter. Something about him was intriguing. Wow. That came out really wrong. There was something off about that kid, and he knew it. After years of experience, he learned to trust his instincts. He decided to talk to this “Peter Parker” after the baking competition. He heard the woman who had explained everything, Helga was her name? counting down from 5, and his eyes snapped back to attention.

 

It was a hard battle. A gritty battle. ANd it was cRaZy. During the round, Clint had “accidentally” thrown flour at Stark, starting an all-out food war. When the time was up, Each Avenger was satisfied with their dish. Tony had created chocolate muffins with a raspberry filling, with iron man masks on top of vanilla bean icing. Where Tony got his baking ability, no one knew, and obviously he wasn’t about to tell them that it was because his parents were never around, and he had to teach himself. Steve had made a blueberry muffin with a chocolate frosting and an American flag and shield. No one was surprised. Thor had messed up, to say the least. His “cupcake” had exploded in the oven, and he had just put the globs of half baked dough on the plate, and a hammer that looked like the remains of Mjolnir after Hela was done with it. Nat had made a white chocolate muffin that she had decorated to look like herself. Clint had made a smores cupcake, with a little bow and a quiver full of arrows on top of the marshmallow frosting. Surprisingly, Burce had won. He had made a matcha green tea cupcake and used black frosting to add in the little details of the Hulk. As all the Avengers were cleaning up, Tony kept his promise and walked up to Peter. “ Hello, Peter” Tony said to him. Peter was facing the camera, but he jumped slightly and turned to face Tony. it took a moment for him to recognize Tony, and when he did the look on his face was priceless. “Mr. Stark! Hi! Hi, oh wow! It’s amazing to meet you!” Tony held up his hand and Peter nervously shook it. His grip was unnaturally strong, and Tony took note of that.” I’m really sorry if you didn't want me here Mr. Stark, but I have this internship and i-” Tony held up a hand and Peter abruptly cut off his rambling. “ it’s an okay kid,” Tony replied “ nothing you or the rest of the world wouldn't have already seen.” Peter was about to reply, except the cameraman called him over. Peter hastily said goodbye and went off to follow the cameraman. Tony smirked to himself. That kid was something else. The weird thing though, was that Peter had reminded him of himself. Before his overactive brain could analyze the situation any longer, The other avengers grabbed him over to leave. When they got back, they all convinced Bruce to cook them dinner, which he faked reluctance to do but did it all the same. They took their dinner into the movie room. Tony asked Jarvis to alert them if anything happened and they started the movie. 

An hour later, Jarvis sent Dummy, Tony’s first A.I., to clean up in the game room. Dummy cleared up the plates and took them to the kitchen and placed blankets on all the sleeping avengers. JARVIS lowered the lights and seemingly smiled to himself. He had grown fond of the sleeping Avengers, and he was excited ( and slightly anxious) about what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Ok, the first chapter is up, Time to start building the plot!  
> Also Me: Or you could write a 2K about the Avengers in a baking competition  
> Me:......  
> Me: Perfect!
> 
> Hey guys! so I'm sorry if the whole Peter and Tony meet up seems a bit forced, I just am super duper impatient and want them to become friends. ALSO, I know I said this takes place in 2013, a year after the battle with Loki, but I couldn't resist the Hela easter egg. I might be popping those in a few times here and there, cuz this is my AU! tell me if you can spot them!
> 
> -Rean :)


	3. Happy 45th Birthday Tony!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tony's birthday, and the Avengers want to celebrate it. but it doesn't go exactly as planned

Steve was excited. It was Tony’s 45th birthday!! He had a whole surprise party planned, and every Avenger was in on it except for Tony. Steve’s plan was simple. Wait until Tony left for his meeting, then have Bruce and Clint cook the cake and snacks. Nat and Thor were on decorating duty, and Steve was in charge of entertainment. Steve had decided that they go to Manhattan, and walk around and buy stuff. He heard Tony grumbling down the stairs. No one spoke as he chugged down his first cup of coffee, then his second, then his 3rd. The only acknowledgment of the other Avengers was the non-committal wave he gave them. Tony went back upstairs, got dressed and left. Steve nodded to the other Avengers. They had 4 hours until Tony got back. Action time.

 

 

Tony hated meetings. There. He said it. He loathed meetings with every part of his being. A bunch of stuck up snobs waiting for him to die and take over the company, and criticizing him every step of the way. As much as he hated them, he was forced to go to them. Even though he made Pepper his CEO, this was the 1 requirement. So the morning 2 weeks after the infamous Avengers Bake Off, He had to go to a meeting. He begrudgingly got himself out of his fluffy, comfortable, king-sized bed, dragged himself over to his modern bathroom, showered in his state of the art shower, went to his massive walk-in closet, went down the elevator and called happy to drive him to the meeting.

When Tony walked inside the office, Pepper greeted him immediately. As they walked up to the stairs, She started briefing him. Something about a science fair at the local school, Midtown high. Tony agreed, not really listening, and just wanting to get this over with.

The meeting was boring, surprise surprise, and Tony was mentally and physically exhausted. He excused himself to the bathroom. After he finished his business, Tony heard sirens ring and people frantically shouting. “Jarvis,” He said as he pressed a button on the side of his glasses. “What’s going on?” Tony heard a loud BOOM!! And the shouting got louder. “It seems that some terrorists have forced themselves into the building.” JARVIS’ smooth voice replied. “ One of them has vibranium rocket blaster and is currently keeping Pepper hostage.” Tony wasted no time getting into his suit. He had luckily brought the suitcase. He stepped inside and let the metals morph around his form, and the last thing you would see if you were there was the gleam of determination. It was all black, and then the lights turned on. “ Hello, Master Tony,” Jarvis said. 

“No time for that Jarvis. I want you to hack into the security camera and scan the perimeter for any casualties. I’m going after Pepper.” Tony curtly replied. His powered on his leg and arm repulsers and shot into the air. Tony used a specially and newly installed heat signature reader to see where Pepper was. She was on the top floor. Tony flew up the stairs and onto the top floor. His heat signature read that Pepper was in the 3rd room down the left, but before he could move, an explosion hit him. He went flying backward into a wall and winced at the clearly heard snap, which must've meant a broken bone somewhere. Tony’s vision momentarily went dark as he felt pain with no bounds. As his vision cleared, he saw a homeless looking man using a robotic looking, an arm was it, pointed at him. In his other hand, he held Pepper tied up and with a filthy looking rag stuffed in her mouth. “ Why hello there Mr. Stark” the man cackled, and Tony in no way doubted that he wasn’t a madman. “Fancy meeting you here.” Tony tried to get up, but the man quickly shoved the robot arm blaster thingy against Pepper’s skull. “One move. One move and she gets it” Pepper made a very unwomanly whimper, which caused Tony’s anger to flare again. Pepper was always so calm, cool, and collected that Tony couldn’t bare the sight of her so useless. The man looked away for a moment to talk to one of his goons and Tony saw this as an opportunity to rescue Pepper. But as he moved his hands up to blast the guts outta the guy, he felt pain flare up again in his arm and his torso. Okay. Multiple bones were broken then. Before he could try with his other hand, The man turned and saw what he was doing, and smiled evilly. “None of that now Tony. C’mon, we were just starting to get to know each other! Now my goons and I have this area surrounded, so if you want to call for help, do it now.” Tony didn’t want to give the psycho man the satisfaction of his calling out loud, so he did his first prayer since he was 10 years old. Hey god, it’s me, uh, Tony. Tony Stark, I haven’t asked you for a lot in this world, but please oh god send me some help. 

Help arrived sooner than he thought. Not long after his “prayer” a man swung into the building and kicked down the psycho man so hard he went flying backward into the wall and slumped, obviously had the air knocked out of him. Tony watched in awe and slight fear as the masked man took out all the goons surrounding the room, and when one of the goons back-ups came, he was throwing them around like old dolls. The masked man flipped and leaped in the air with ease using a mix of martial arts and a weird substance shooting out of his hands to stick the bad guys’ hands and bodies to the walls. When he turned around to face Tony, got a thorough look at his costume. His face mask and torso were red, lined with lines that looked like spider webbing. On his legs and sides of his torso were blue. He also noticed the big black spider on the front of his suit. But the biggest surprise came last. With a start, Tony realized that it wasn’t a man at all. It was a teenager, judging on his height and his physique. “Everything alright?” said a gruff voice from behind the mask. Tony had to hold back from laughing. It was more than obvious that the teen was trying to make his voice deeper and more manly. “Yep. everything alright. Just a few broken bones, nothing much.” Tony tried to stand up, but almost immediately collapsed from the pain. The masked teen rushed over to catch him with almost inhuman reflexes “woah there Mr. Stark! Can’t have you collapsing on me now.” The voice wasn’t deep and gruff anymore, and Tony thought there was a familiarity with it. His eyesight began to darken as his body was losing consciousness. “Keep…...pepper…..safe..” He muttered as his body succumbed to the unconsciousness and he saw no more.

Peter was having a crazy day. No crazy couldn’t sum it up. It was an abnormally crazy day. It had started out normal enough, with him being in NY for his internship. He was packing to go back to Brooklyn to see aunt May when there was a breaking news sign. It said that there was an explosion at Crowe & Associates. Peter dropped his clothes in surprise. Now was his chance to make his big debut! Whenever he donned the Spiderman suit, it was for small crimes and such, nothing that would go local or even, Peter shuddered with excitement at the thought, worldwide. Now, don’t get me wrong, Peter was not in it for fame, but when people were constantly saying who? To whenever he said he was Spiderman was starting to get on his nerves. He suited up, and shot web out of the window and took off. 

2 hours later and a very weird manly voice led Peter to rush Tony Stark and Pepper to a hospital. Peter got them out of the building when the paparazzi swarmed them. He didn’t have time for answers, just said that his name was Spiderman, and he swung off. Needless to say, he didn't get far carrying 2 people. Everyone knew about Tony’s Famous AI JARVIS, so Peter decided to have a go. “Uh, Jarvis?” Peter asked into the suit. “Hello. I am Jarvis. Who are you?” came the simple answer. 

“Uh, I’m Spiderman. Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts got hurt in an accident. Is there any way you could get someone here to take them to a hospital. Not someone who will go nuts and go on social media about it, of course.” JARVIS hummed for a seconded. “Thank you for telling me, Young Spiderman. I am sending Happy over to where you are. Shall I alert the Avengers?” Peter thought for a minute. “Naw, it's cool, I'll tell them myself.” Peter then noticed A man coming over. “This is Happy” JARVIS’s British voice announced. “You’d better go and tell the other Avengers what happened. I’ve got it from here.” Peter thanked him and webbed? , he still had to work on that term, off. As he was swinging through the skyscrapers, he caught sight of the Avengers Tower. He swung lower and lower until he got down. He walked nervously inside and followed JARVIS’ instructions to where the game room was.

Steve was starting to get worried. Tony was 3 hours late. Why the other Avengers told him he was overreacting and that he should just chill, but something in the back of his mind was still bugging him. They were in the middle of their 5th round of Super Smash Bros when a small voice was heard from the entrance. “Hey” Steve’s military instincts and supersoldier serum took over as he spun around and got into a fighting stance. He looked around. Thor had Mjolnir out, Nat had her guns, Clint had his bow and arrow out, and Bruce was hiding under the couch. Classic Bruce. Steve then looked at the entrance. Standing there awkwardly was a man in a superhero suit. No, a teen in a superhero suit. He looked relatively harmless, so he signalled to all the other Avengers, and they put down their weapons and Bruce crawled out from under the couch. “The teen chuckled awkwardly. “This is not how I was expecting to meet my idols like this.”  
Steve looked down on him hard. “Who are you and what is your business here?” 

“Okay, right to the point. My name is Spiderman, and something bad just happened. The place where Mr. Stark was in a meeting got blown up by these terrorists and Mr. Stark got hurt. Badly. I got there just in time to defeat the terrorists, but Mr. Stark was losing consciousness fast. I took him and Ms. Potts out the building and got Jarvis to come with someone named happy to drive them to the hospital. I came here to tell you and so you could visit him.” 

The entire room was quiet. Steve was numb. How did this happen?  
“ Jarvis” Steves voice came out as just over a whisper. “Is it true?” 

“Yes it is” Jarvis replied, and the teen jumped and looked around to try and identify where the voice was coming from. “ we have to go to him. Now” Steve’s voice was hard as steel. No one dared to disagree. Jarvis told them the location and the Avengers and Spiderman went out. Steve stopped. he saw Spiderman going in the opposite direction. “ where are you going?” he said. The teen shifted awkwardly in his suit. “ well, you see, I uh, don’t know if I’m allowed to come or whatever.” the last part came out fast and slightly mumbled. Steve smiled “ Spiderman, you just saved his life. I’m sure he’d want you there.” The teen perked up, and Steve could almost see the smile through the mask. Peter turned and followed Steve to the hospital. Yup, he thought as he and the other Avengers burst into the hospital room as though they were all giving birth. Being a superhero definitely has its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! okay so, First Kudos to whoever got who the villain was, and second Spidey!!! My favorite! (besides Tony, Love you 3000) 
> 
> Cliffhangers? who's she? Never heard of her.
> 
> Oh and yes, I know I spell Jarvis/JARVIS in 2 ways, but I've never really known how to spell it, and I kinda like how it switches
> 
> ALSO!- all feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> -Rean


	4. A Short (chapter) Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony healed after Crowe and Associates

It was 2 weeks since the Crowe & Associates incident, but all the Avengers were feeling the effects. Tony had become reserved and shut off from the others, probably because he was guilty about what had happened. His ribs were healed, but a chunk of his left arm bone had been broken off, and the scientists had to manually attach it back, so Tony was in a cast for the next 4 months. The other Avengers stayed out of Tony’s way, out of respect, but not Steve. Tony had locked himself in his lab, only to come out to get more coffee, and Steve was determined to do something about it. So one day, he made a tuna sandwich and went downstairs to the lab. Jarvis tried to stop him, but no one can mess with Captain America when he was in his “dad mode”. Tony was so engrossed in his work he barely noticed Steve was in the lab with him until Steve slid the sandwich in front of him. He turned around with his eyebrow raised quizzically, but Steve had already gone to the couch and started sketching. The temptation was too great, and Tony scarfed down the sandwich and realized how hungry he was. 

So this is how it was, for several days. Steve made food and went downstairs to give Tony and sketched on the couch. Unknowing to Tony, Steve was sketching him. He yearned to capture Tony’s wit and determination, the excitement he had when he finished a project. Finally, after 5 weeks of silence between the 2, Tony prompted the question. “Hey, Steve? Uh, why do you come down here?” It was said in a light enough tone, but years of military training made Steve aware of the pain underneath. Everyone knew that Tony had a hard childhood. He had parents who just didn't really care about him and was constantly trying to live up to his father’s reputation, but Steve didn’t realize how extreme it was. Looking up from his sketchbook, Steve faced Tony on. The genius was standing with a blank enough expression, but Steve could see the pain and desperation in his eyes. Oh, how Steve longed to hold him! He longed to wrap his arms around the genius and whisper sweet nothings in his ear and caress him and absorb his pain and help him handle it, but he knew he could never. As far as Steve knew, Tony didn't even like boys. 

Steve stood up and walked across the room to Tony. “why am I down here.”Steve cringed at the harsh words but knew Tony needed to hear them “I’m down here because I need to take care of you. Look at yourself tony, you're a mess! I come down here to help you and make you eat. We all care about you tony.” Tony laughed, desperate and with a tinge of hysteria.” you guys care about me? Why? I’m a screw-up, Steve. I’m a worthless mess who can't take care of himself andohmygodimsoweakandicanteven-” Tony was abruptly cut off by Steve hugging him. It was a warm soothing hug, comfortable and loving. Tony wanted to be in the hug forever, melting and letting go of his worries, but before he could Steve backed off. “Tony,” Steve said softly “your not a mess. Your a loving caring kind man who will give yourself up for others without even thinking twice. When I told you I needed somewhere to stay, you didn’t hesitate to let me and the other Avengers live here. Please get your stuff together Tony. We need you.” Tony nodded. As he stared at Steve, he felt a warmth in him. He dismissed it as friendship. He and Steve went upstairs, and Tony showered and shaved. He got dressed and went to the other Avengers and acted like he wasn’t ghosting them for 5 weeks. All the other Avengers wondered what had happened in the lab, but they never voiced their questions. But rest assured, there were bets and money exchanged.

A week after Tonys come back to the real world, Pepper made a call. “Tony, are you ready the science fairs tomorrow?” 

“What?” Tony shifted the phone to the other ear as he was making adjustments to his armor. He was adding extra padding a danger alert system to prevent other incidents. “What science fair?” Pepper sighed. “While we were at C&A, I asked if you wanted to go to the Midtown high’s annual science fair, and you said yes. You can’t back out now. Be there tomorrow at the high school by 10 am.” and with that, the line went dead. Tony sighed. Guess he was busy tomorrow.

Tony looked the outside of the high school. It wasn’t a fancy high school, but it wasn’t a trash dump either. He looked at his watch. 9:55 am. He walked inside. The gym was set up in a U shape, so you could see all the projects at once. Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. So far, all he could see were child projects. volcano, a lava lamp. volcano, volcano, plant crap, wait, what is that? Tony went over to the last table. on the table was a big clunky looking thing. As he got closer, Tony was astonished. It wasn't a ball of junk, it was a battery! On the tri board, in neat handwriting, was an explanation. The battery was a new and innovative way to make clean energy to help the planet. “Mr. Satrk, what are you doing here?” Tony spun around. Behind him was none other than the awkward tower namer, Peter Parker.

“Hey kid!” what are you doing here?” Tony asked. He remembered the bake-off with the other Avengers, and Peter was there for an internship. Peter gave him an odd look “uh, I go to school here? Mr. Stark, you’re standing in front of my project.” Tony looked surprised. This was the kid's project? It was equal to someone in his company work. “Yeah well speaking of this project,” Tony said, “do you mind if I asked you some questions?” Peter nodded yes. Peter and Tony talked about the project for the next 15 minutes. Peter really knew his stuff and answered all questions quickly and efficiently. Tony was the least to say impressed. “Peter, remind me how old you are?” 

“Uh, I’m 15” Peter replied. Tony paused for a moment. “Great,” he said. “I’d like to offer you an internship at Stark industries.” Peter was shocked. This was the greatest news he ever heard! “You would work with me on the weekends, and during the week you’d go to school and be with your parents.” When Tony said the words parents, Peter flinched. “Speaking of parents, where are your's kid?” 

Peter looked down at his shoes. “Uh, my parents are dead. I live with my aunt may. Her husband, my uncle Ben, died a few months ago.”

Peter’s face was beet red when he looked up at Tony. Tony was shocked. The kid had gone through so much, and was only 15! “Oh god, uh I’m so sorry kid. If it helps, I also had a crappy childhood.” Tony said, but unlike most adults, he looked like he actually meant it. When Peter told people about his, uh, unfortunate personal life, they usually acted sadly but Peter could see right through them. Peter had that uncanny ability to be able to read people thoroughly. Tony looked sincere, and Peter could tell he was also. “Well, the offer still stands. Here, let me give you my number.” Peter gave Tony his phone. Tony scoffed. “You use this piece of trash!? I’m insulted!” Tony put his hand on his hard and the other across his forehead dramatically, and it caused Peter to chuckle. It was nice to have someone to joke around with, even though that person was old enough to be his father. They talked some more about the project and the internship, and Tony walked away.

Tony was lost in thought when Happy came to pick him up. Even though he hadn't known Peter that long, he had started feeling protective over him. Maybe it was because Peter reminded him of him. The awkwardness that came of being smarter than everyone around you. The feeling of insecurity that came from terrible home life. It kinda made Tony smile just thinking about it. On a whim, Tony had Jarvis hack into the school and pull up Peter’s school file. Peter was astonishing smart and could’ve easily skipped grades. Knew it, he thought to himself. The internship was starting in 2 weeks. Tony couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God! I am going ham with these cliffhangers.
> 
> SO! some updates! I hurt my hand (sprained 2 fingers!! freaking basketball man) so it'll take a while for me to type. Luckily, I have Chapter 5 pre-written, so that should go up soon, but for the next week or so, my upload schedule is gonna be wack! Thanks for understanding!
> 
> -Rean


	5. Field Trips Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stays at the AA.T. for the week, and his class goes on a field trip there and well.....jsut read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CAST IS OFF! I REPEAT, THE CAST IS OFF!!!!  
> WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
> I can finally write again! Hallelujah! So for you in writing a uber loooooooong chapter
> 
> *picks up their last shred of dignity*  
> sooooo while I was sick, I was reading some other Irondad fanfics and a lot of them were the whole, Peter is at the Avengers Tower when his class comes on a field trip and he embarrasses himself', and I really liked it, so I decided to jump on the bandwagon and write a chapter on it. YAAAAAY!! 
> 
> Warning: Some mild cursing an' crap
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Rean

Peter’s internship had started 4 weeks ago, and so far it was going great. In the week he would go to school and on the weekends he would come to Avengers Tower. His spider powers were amazing, but they came with a drawback. He had an incredible appetite, one that could rival Steve Rogers. The other Avengers found out about this the first night Peter was over. They had been eating dinner together, like a normal family, when Peter finished his salmon early, and he had asked for seconds. Tony happily obliged. When Peter finished that, he found he was still hungry, so he sheepishly asked for more. Tony raised his eyebrows, and the other Avengers were curious too. By now, they all had finished eating, and only Steve and Peter were left eating. Regardless Tony gave his thirds. When Peter asked for fourths, everyone was amazed. Even Steve. Peter was a skinny lean kid, so he must`ve had the metabolism of a race car. Finally, after 4 servings, bets placed, and a thoroughly embarrassed Peter, They had all stopped eating. They went on to watch a movie, with the exception of Clint, he had promised to watch his kids for his ex-wife. All the Avengers were asleep, except Peter. Peter gazed at them fondly. Even though they had only known Peter for a day, he was already comfortable with them. Even Natasha. For some reason, she had taken an instant liking to him, Poking fun at him and relaxing. But Peter didn`t only come to the Tower for the internship. He also sparred with the other Avengers, mostly Steve and Nat. He obviously had some early training, being Spider-Man and all, but he learned tons with the 2 Avengers. As Spider-Man, he had enhanced Strength and a 6 pack, but he kept his strength down to what he assumed was the average 15-year-old strength, but sometimes he messed up. Like the time he punched Cap so hard that he broke Cap`s nose. It was a complete accident, and when Cap was suspicious, he wrote it off as a sucker punch, but Cap wasn`t buying it, but more on that later. 

Peter woke up on a crisp Monday morning, sore and sleepy. He was sparring with Cap last night, and for some reason (wink wink) Steve was going harder than normal. Not that it bugged Peter, he was wanting more of a challenge, but he still needed to display his whole ``weak 15-year old who was just kinda getting good`persona. So he let Cap beat him up. Aunt May was out on a business trip, so Tony volunteered to have Peter stay at the tower for the next few days. Peter was hyped for school today, His homeroom class was going on a field trip to somewhere really cool. Aunt May didn't tell him, because she wanted it to be a surprise, so she signed the permission slip online. 

Peter got out of bed, took a shower and brushed his teeth, got dressed, and left for school. He had to go an hour early because he was taking the subway. Happy had offered to take him, but Peter politely declined. He didn't;t was everyone to think he was a snob, showing up to school with his own personal chauffeur waiting on him. The whole subway ride was fairly smooth and the only thing that happened was that Peter gave his seat to a pregnant lady. She was very grateful and shot him a thankful look. Anyways, Peter arrived just on time and slid into his seat next to Ned. 

“Hey,” Ned said when he saw Peter. “Are you hyped about this trip?” “Yeah” came Peters response. “I just wish I knew where we were going. Ned looked surprised. “You mean you don’t know where we’re going?” Before Peter could answer, his homeroom teacher called for attention. “Now I know all of you must be excited About this trip.” he rambled. “So I’ll stop talking and let’s get on that bus!” Peter’s whole class cheered as they walked through the door, filing onto the bus. MJ, as per usual, was the last one on, having just come now. Peter’s heart did a little tap dance whenever MJ was around. She gave off that, don't mess with me vibes, but when you got to know her, she was actually super nice and funny and smart. It was no wonder that Peter had a humongous crush on her. 

They drove on, with the streets looking familiar to Peter, but he couldn’t place it. “Ned,” he said finally “where are we going?” Ned shifted in his seat. “We’re going to the Avengers Tower. “ 

Peter was shocked. He knew that sometimes schools came to the A.T. for field trips, but he didn't imagine it happening to him! Although a part of his brain thought, you can finally prove to Flash that you actually have an internship. It was true. Flash had overheard Peter telling his friends about the internship and hadn’t believed him. He had constantly teased Peter about it. But Not today.

They pulled up to the entrance of the Avengers Tower. Peter’s class filed out of the bus and walked towards the entrance. As they got closer, Peter recognized Ashley, the co-head of security. When Peter first showed For his internship, she had given him a pass and shown him around. And he was ever grateful. His class lined up, and Ashley started to explain

“Hi everyone! My name is Ashley, and I’m co-head of security at Stark Enterprises and Avengers Tower!” she gestured behind her. “So, let me explain how this works. We have 5 levels when it comes to badges. First is white. White badges mean you can only access the labs. Next, we have Blue. Blue means you can see the labs and the training rooms. After that, we have Purple. Purple means you can visit the labs, training room, and the main floor. Finally, We have Gold. Gold gives you access everywhere.”

She started handing out badges, which she instructed to pin onto your chest when she came up to Peter. “Hey Peter!” she said in a surprised tone. “I didn’t know you went to this school!” Peter flushed, sensing all eyes on him. “Yeah well.” He said in a nervously joking tone. “Gotta annoy people somewhere.” She gave a small chuckle at his joke and handed him his badge.

Okay, Before we go any further, let me explain something. Peter’s homeroom class was visiting through the visitor's entrance, and the Avengers have their own entrance. The other avenger's don't need cards going through the secret entrance, but when going through the visitors one you always needed. Now back to the story!

Peter looked down at his badge and saw that it was gold. A larger part of his brain was worried about how the class would react, but a smaller part wanted to walk up to flash and show him and brag. He shoved those unpleasant thoughts down. He was NOT that kind of person. Everyone had already gotten their badges and Ashley went back to explaining.

“Okay kiddos! Here’s what’s gonna happen. As you all can see, you all have Purple badges. well, most of you” She said, looking at Peter “ so if you could go up to the building and scan yourself in, that would be amazeballs.” a few kids, including Peter, laughed at her choice of words. Peter got in at the back of the line. Everyone scanned through, only leaving Peter. He walked up to the pad and put his I.D. face down. “Peter Parker. Gold. Full Access. Hello, young Peter.” Jarvis said. Everyone was openly gawking at this point. “Uh, hi Jarvis,” He said as he walked through. Ashley motioned them to start walked as she continued talking.

“Anyways, here the schedule. Right now Bruce and Tony- sorry Hulk and Iron Man.” She corrected looking at their confused faces. It had always bugged Peter, the way people treated celebrities and superheroes like they weren’t human. Well, some weren’t but you get the idea.

“Are currently in the labs” Ashley continued. “So we’re gonna go say hi first. You can look at their projects, but DO NOT TOUCH THEM! Then-” they turned a corner and entered the elevator leading to the first floor of labs. “-we go to the training room. There is a 2-way glass so we can watch the other Avengers train. After we are going to a meet and greet, and then you dudes are watching a movie with them!” She announced. Peter could feel the excitement in the air and it was so contagious he couldn’t help but smile. The smile quickly turned sour when he saw Flash making his way over to him.

“Hey Penis Parker.” flash whispered. He was confident that no one could hear them under the noisy chattering of his classmates, but he forgot to account the A.I. who was currently watching and recording, making a mental note (can A.I.’s have mental notes) to show it to Tony if it turned unpleasant. “How did you get a gold pass? Bet you snuck it from the security guard. God, she is so hot. Makes you just wanna have sex with her, no?” 

Jarvis was profoundly disgusted and was about to tell Tony when Peter spoke. “I already told you Flash. I have an internship here. And Ashley would never go have sex with your baby dick.” and with that Peter moved to the far side of the elevator, horrified by what he had said.

The elevator doors opened and the whole class walked out. Ashley led them down to Bruce’s lab. On the way, they saw many others, which earned a collective gasp from the other students but didn’t faze Peter. He had walked down this hallway more times than he can count.

(K let me explain something. In the first chapter, it said on the main floor was a door leading to Tony’s lab, which was true. Tony installed that door because rather than walk around the house, go through the visitor’s entrance and blah, he could just walk to the door and open the elevator to his lab. That was usually how Peter and Bruce made it to theirs.)

They arrived at Bruce's lab and looked around. Bruce was scanning the faces and when he saw Peter, he gave a jolt of recognition, but Peter silently begged bruce not to bring it up and Bruce, bless his sweet soul, didn’t mention it. They asked some questions, were able to try an experiment or two, and they left the lab. They were walking to Tony’s lab when abruptly, Ashley stopped. She put a hand to her ear, and Peter’s heightened eyesight noticed the small earpiece-looking-thing in her ear. “Okay, guys! Change of plans! It seems Mr. Stark is gonna meet you guys at the meet and greet, so he decided for all of you to go look at his top Intern work.”

Peter froze in his tracks when the realization struck him. He was that intern! And they were gonna see his work! Luckily, he didn’t work on his Spider-Man suit at Avengers Tower, only OCCASIONALLY stealing parts for self upgrades. 

“He actually is here with us now.” Ashley turned and looked at Peter. “Peter, do you mind if we go to visit your lab?” 

“Uh yeah, sure,” Peter replied, very aware of all the eyes on him and with that, they walked down the hallway to his lab.

They were in the lab for an hour. It was surprisingly anticlimactic, with Peter supervising and showing his class the inventions he had made. And Now, it was time to go to the training room. 

“This way please,” Ashley said as she led them back to the elevators and they went to the training room. They came out in the actual arena, where Natasha and Steve were fighting. They walked into the room with the 2-way glass. Peter got to the front, watching Nat and clint’s fighting. His superhero part of his brain was analyzing the way they were fighting and something told him, maybe his Spidey sense?, that Clint was gonna lose. Sure enough, in the 5 minutes, they had been watching, Nat had Steve in a headlock and on the ground. They got off the floor and walked over to the glass to say hi. Maybe it was because Peter was at the front, or maybe luck just really hated him, but Steve recognized him immediately.

“Hey, Pete! Wanna spar with me and Nat?” Steve intoned. Everyone was staring at Peter. They knew he had an internship with Tony Stark, as proven, but he was on a name to name basis with Captain America!?!? 

“Sure Steve, one sec.” He turned to his teacher, and before he could ask the question, His teacher said yes. He opened the door, and ran to meet with Steve and Nat. he hugged Nat, conscious of the fact that his whole Homeroom class was watching him, but he didn't care that much. They went over to the mat, and they took their stances. It was Steve and Peter against Natasha, which seems pretty unfair, but you have to remember that Natasha was a trained spy and had years of experience. And with that, they were off.

Peter loved fights. He liked the rush of adrenaline, the complete dominance he could assert over someone (without T-posing of course), and he loved that fight had to be equal strength, smarts, and overall reflexes. Within 10 minutes, Steve and Peter had Natasha pinned on the ground. She didn't seem mad and was actually laughing with them. But before she could congratulate them, a shout from Flash was heard from the 2-way glass room.

“How the fuck did Penis Parker do that!?! Ha! I bet they went easy on that little shit, knowing how weak and pathetic he was!”

Both Nat and Steve stiffened at the insult, whereas Peter was trying to laugh it off, his face red with embarrassment. Okay so maybe he did a flip or two to help him fight, but he was too caught up to notice! But what he did notice was The way Natasha and Bruce were eyeing the 2-way glass room, cool anger in their eyes. Peter could tell there was about to be an ass-whooping, but he didn't was the 2 Avengers getting involved with his social life. So when they were walking back to the 2-way glass room, Peter tried reasoning with them as best as he could. 

“Guys seriously, it’s fine! They bully me all the time, I’m used to it! Please don’t embarrass me!”

Apparently, none of them heard and Steve and Nat went inside the room, with Peter trailing behind them. The rest of the class shrunk back, eyeing the massive Supersoldier and the hardened spy in front of them.

“Listen up, runts,” Nat said, and her anger could only be seen in her eyes and heard in her voice. “Anyone of you guys here hurt Peter, in school or elsewhere, I will personally come to your house and snap your necks.” With that, She and Steve left the room.

The rest of the field trip went fine, with the occasional bump here and there. The meet and greet went fine, and the movie was even better. He stayed here after the others left, seeing how the school day was over. He took some food into his room and didn't’ speak to anyone for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ROAST ME FOR ANY TYPOS YOU FOOLS!!!!
> 
> <3 Rean


	6. Peter makes an oopsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! so i'm trying to decide if I should make this story 10 chapters or 15 chapters? tell me what you think

Steve was done. He was done. He could NOT keep pining from a distance. Tony and Pepper had broken up over a year ago (in this AU they broke up after the battle of NY) so Tony had more than enough time to heal. He just wanted to be with Toy, goddammit!! Don’t get him wrong, getting used to new America was a big ordeal. He still remembers the time that Rhodey messed up in front of Tony, and Steve had flinched noticeably, waiting for Tony to strike Rhodey. Rhodey had sat him down and explained to him about new times, and Steve was grateful. Steve had hated the injustices of the 1940s, so he was happy to see humanity progress.

Steve had everything planned. He would take Tony on a romantic dinner, kiss him, then profess his love. What could go wrong?

A lot of things, apparently.

|break|

Peter whooped out loud. There as no school today!! He FINALLY got to go out as Spiderman during the day. “Bye Aunt May!” Peter said as he walked out the door. “Bye Peter! Be safe!” he heard her yell as he walked through the door. He was going to the library, then Spidey time! He knew that mot crime happened in the night, but you never know who you needed to save. He hummed as he walked to the library when he ran into Captain America. “Oh! Hi Peter!” Steve said as he stumbled back a bit “I was going to get lunch, do you want to join me?” 

“Oh, sure! I don’t have any money though” Peter said feebly. Steve chuckled. “No problem. I’m sure tony will be happy if I pamper his favorite intern.” Peter turned beet red and started stuttering something incoherent. Steve patted his shoulder and steered him towards the nearest pizza shop.

Steve smiled to himself. Everything was going according to his plan. He was going to go out to lunch with peter, go home, change, and take tony out on the most magical night he will ever experience.

They walked inside. A nervous teenage girl came up to them and led them to a table. They sat down. Steve started a conversation with Peter, asking him about his latest project. Steve loved seeing peter like that, his shell of anxiety breaking, his eyes shining and hands dancing as he describes his latest project. It reminds him so much of Tony. Peter stopped or breath and chuckled awkwardly, running his hand through his hair in a very Tony-like manner. 

They ordered their food and waited. What they didn’t see was two men walk into the place, with a big suitcase. They sat down and started whispering to themselves.

Peter’s spidey sense was going off the hooks. He looked around and noticed the suspicious-looking men. Suddenly the ringing got worse. Peter whipped his head around just in time to see the 2 men left, with a bomb on their table. Wait, a bomb!?! 

Peter’s body acted on instinct. The world seemed to slow down as he rushed everyone out of the building and webbed up Steve in a web cocoon, to take the brute force of the bomb explosion. He then took Steve and stuck him to the other wall, leaving himself in the path of the bomb. He looked down at the bomb clock. 5 seconds. Shit. He grabbed the bomb and ran outside. He webbed it up and threw it as far and as high as he could, looking up to see the bomb explode in the cocoon in the clouds. He went back inside to check on everyone when he realized that everyone had evacuated when he started moving. He walked back inside to see steve, free of his cocoon, staring at him in shock. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm (not) sorry
> 
> Also ill try to update next friday
> 
> -Rean


	7. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Steve have a good talk, and Peter gets in the "plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! hope everyone is having a good day and a good fast, and if you didn't fast then I hope you had a good week in general!

Steve knew it! He knew it! Peter was Spider-Man!! It was a few things really. Like his reflexes, or his strength. Or really, did he even try to change his voice!? Steve stared down at the young vigilante. He was fidgeting and fiddling with his hair. Steve's expression softened a little. He could only imagine what was going on in Peter’s head. He reached out tentatively to try and comfort him but yanked his hand away when he noticed Peter flinched. “Pete, are you okay son?” He asked hesitantly.

 

“Oh no, oh god, you know you know-your gonna tell tony and i-i-i so screwed” Peter cried.  He was shaking with held back tears. Spider-Man was everything to him, ~~Peter was a nobody~~ , and now Steve was gonna tell Tony and Tony will tell May and May will hate him and-

Steve wrapped his arms around Peter, holding his as he silently cried. Things have really changed he thought bemusedly. Back in his day, Steve groaned mentally,he sounded like a grandpa, If you found out your son was out being a hero, you would have been overjoyed. But it doesn't matter. 

 

Steve held Peter until he wiped away the last of his tears. And squatted down to face his eye-to-eye. (In this Steve is 6”2 and Peter is 5”4) “Son,” Steve said to get Peter to look him in the eyes. “I won't tell Tony, I promise, but why would you not want him to know?” 

 

Peter sniffled. “If Tony knew, he would tell me to immediately stop. He w-would take away my suit and everything!! But I NEED to be Spider-Man. Peter Parker is no one!! Peter Parker is lame and good for nothing, whereas SpiderMan is a superhero! Spider-Man, he’s all I have left of Uncle Ben.” 

 

Steve was surprised. He knew Peter was close to his late uncle, but it was that severe. He also didn’t like how Peter was talking about himself. “Peter, you aren’t just Spider-Man, you’re Peter too!! Tony didn't invite you to work there because  you’re Spider-Man!!” Steve said passionately. He really loved the kid, he did. He felt like Peter was a son to him, and had grown to love him in the months. It made him really want kids.

 

Peter looked up at his with a vulnerable look in his eyes. “A-are you sure?” He said hesitantly. Steve gave him a soft, reassuring smile. “Positive.” Peter didn’t really believe him, but who was he to judge Mr. Captain America himself?

 

Steve looked thoughtful for a moment. “Ya know,” Steve said slowly, a smirk growing on his face. “It’s only fair that I tell you a secret right?” Peter tried to hide his curiosity. What could Captain America hide that’s such a juicy secret? Steve leaned in close, right next to his ear and whispered: “I’m gay.”

 

Peter took a moment to process those words. “W-what!?” He sputtered. “But What about Peggy!?!?” Steve stood up to his full height and chuckled. “Peggy? She was like a big sister to me. But back in the forties, if you were to so much as to compliment a girl, people were already planning your wedding.” 

 

Peter looked shocked. “How did you deal with growing up in the ’30s while being gay?” Steve’s expression sobered a little. Peter could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes. “It wasn’t easy,” Steve said a bit tiredly. “Why do you think I was bullied so much?” 

 

Peter looked at him, really took in his appearance. Steve was slightly slouched, holding his arm in a way that looked as if he was holding an old injury, his eyes heavy with a faraway look as if remembering a time where simply liking someone could get you killed. Peter couldn’t help himself, he pulled Captain America into a hug. Steve grunted a bit at the force, unused to such a teenager having such strength, but eventually hugged back just as tightly. Peter’s head barely coming up to his chin. Peter pulled him down next to his mouth and whispered, "I’m Trans. So we’re both weird.”

 

 Steve chuckled a bit wetly at that. It was nice, having someone to kind of relate too. Steve pulled away from him a little and said. “Now you’ve told me 2 secrets.” Peter laughed weakly and punched his arm lightly. Steve smiled, then looked a bit sheepish. It caught Peter’s attention. “Peter,” Steve said, “I, ih, don’t really know what  trans is?” Peter looked a bit surprised but quickly nodded his head. “It’ll take a while. Let's go find a park bench.” Steve nodded and followed Peter out of the door.

 

| Line Break|

 

It was well past when Steve was supposed to take out Tony, but he was okay with that. He and Peter had sat down for the last 2 hours talking about the LGBTQ community, and now Cap was fully informed. It made Cap happy, knowing now there was a community for people like him, people who just want to live. It was also amazing watching Peter happily explain everything about Testosterone and binders, and when Peter told him about his wish to get Top surgery, Steve knew he was going to have to ask Tony, but then he realized that they could deal with that when Peter came out to the rest of the team. He would never admit it, but he felt a small tinge of pride at Peter for trusting him with this big of a secret. 

 

Peter looked at the time, and yelped! “Oh, shi-crap!” He said, avoiding the curse word, “I'm so late! Aunt may’s gonna kill me! It was so nice talking to you Mr. Rogers sir.” Steve chuckled. “I think we’re way past formalities at this point.” Peter smiled sheepishly. “Okay, then Steve.” He said. 

 

Peter then got up and started walking home. “Bye Steve!” He called as he walked away. “Bye Pete! Stay safe son!” Cap yelled back. He kept on waving until Peter was out of sight. He then took out his phone and dialed Tony’s number. “Hey Cap” came the voice he had come to love, “where were you?” Steve smiled to himself.” something came up. Can we reschedule for tomorrow?” He could practically hear the shrug from the other end. “Sure” Tony replied. Steve then hung up and sat back down on the bench. He sighed contently. Life in 2013 was pretty great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so a few 2 things  
> 1: I hope you enjoyed this angst with a side of fluff
> 
> 2: I was contemplating leaving you guys on a cliffhanger but since ill only be posting a week from next Friday, I didn't think it was far. (i can be merciful sometimes)
> 
> ♡ Rean


	8. Steve Makes a Move (finally)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve FINALLY goes out with Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo....I have some bad news. My Dad broke our home computer in one of his rages, so now I can only write this while at school. :/

It had been 2 weeks since Steve and Peter had their heart to heart. New years was right around the corner, and Steve had a new and improved plan. It was simple. Take Tony to Coney Island, which is one of the only places that had barely changed since he was a kid, use their hero status to go on rides, take him out for dinner, and kiss him under the fireworks. He hoped his PTSD with the fireworks wouldn’t come back. He hated how the fireworks sounded exactly like gunshots, but he would keep strong for his Tony. 2014 was going to be a good year, he could tell. All he had to do was wait.

Tony yawned as Jarvis opened the curtains. “Good morning sir,” the smooth, British voice sounded from the ceiling. “It is currently 8 am and Bruce is making pancakes” Tony licked his lips. Bruce had proven his skill in cooking with the Avengers Bake Off. Suddenly, he realized something. “Jarvis,” He asked “Why did you ake me up at 8 am!? I could’ve been sleeping!?!” If an AI could sound asperated, Jarvis would’ve won the prize. “Steve asked me to wake you up at 8 am Sir.” The AI replied. Tony’s heart fluttered a little with hearing Steve’s name. He hated it. He absolutely loathed the fact that he had fallen in love with his childhood hero. Steve Rogers was something else. Just thinking about his abs and how he looked when he was sweaty after a workout was making Tony subconsciously lick his lips. But he was fated to be alone. Steve Rogers was the famous American Sweetheart. He was straighter than an uncooked noodle. Tony sighed. Steve probably was calling him for a team meeting or something. Oh well, he couldn't stop the not so clean thoughts in Tony’s head. “Tell Rogers ill be down in ten,” He told Jarvis. “Right away sir,” Jarvis replied.

Steve was pacing around the kitchen. The other Avengers were sitting at the table, watching him. They all already knew about Cap’s undying love for Tony, and even Natasha had gone so far as to help Steve plan this magical night. “Yeesh Cap,” Clint said, watching Steve’s pacing gt more and more intense. “You’ll burn a hole into the carpet.” Steve looked at him in shock. “Calm down? How can I calm down!? I'm about to take the mn of my dreams on a date, that could either get me a boyfriend or lose a friendship!! Everything NEEDS to go perfectly.” The team was a little shocked. The Steve Rogers they knew was strong, confident, calm in the storm. Not this mess of a man, who was pacing and muttering around the room. Natasha got up and put her hand on his shoulder. “Don't blow a blood vessel, Steve. You’ll do fine.” She said. Nat used her arm to push him down to her level so she could whisper in his ear. “But if you hurt him I will kill you.” She whispered, her voice baritone and menacing. Steve gulped. Great, now 2 things will happen if this date flops!!! He heard steps coming down the stairs. “ he’s coming!!” Steve yelped. 

 

Tony made his way downstairs. He headed his team talking. He realized this was one of that only times he was up early enough for team breakfast. Not his fault!!! Well, maybe it was. He reached the bottom and walked into the kitchen. He saw that everyone was eating pancakes and he walked to the coffee maker, making himself a cup. “Is there a reason why I was woken up from my beauty rest?” He said as he took a sip of the beautifully crafted, brown, bitter drink that gave him life. Steve shuffled forwards. “So Tony,” He began slowly, his planned speech completely abandoning him, “I was in the mood to go to Coney Island, see what had changed since I was young. Do you wanna go with me?”

Tony’s heart jumped to his chest. His crush, the love of his life, was asking him out!?! He quieted the thought quickly. It wasn’t a date. Steve probably head the word gay and had a mini heart attack. He didn’t miss the way Cap flinched when Rhodey had annoyed him, so used to the discrimination and cruelty of the 30s. But as he looked around, the team was giving him knowing looks. Should he agree? It wouldn’t be the worst time, he mused.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice spanned him out of his thoughts. “D-do you wanna come?” Tony could’ve sworn he saw a light blush on that beautiful face, but he brushed it off. “Sure Cap. I’ve got nothing to do anyway.” Steve smiled. An honest smile. It made Tony’s heart do a little tap dance. “Great!” Cap exclaimed. “We’ll meet back here at 10:30!”

| LIne Break|

The ride to Coney Island was okay. They sat in semi-silence, making small talk and looking outside. It was a beautiful day out, perfect really. Steve knew it was going to be packed, but he wasn’t above using his hero status to get first in line. He knew he would feel guilty, but for Tony, it was worth it.  
They had arrived and immediately gone on rides. They went on the Cyclone and Tony was screaming his head off, but it was fun. He felt like a kid again. They also went bumper carting, and it got so competitive that Cap by accidentally kicked a hole through his pedal. His face was beet red as Tony and bystanders laughed their heads off, but was also laughing at himself. They went on the Tickler, and when Tony subconsciously snuggled up to Steve, his heart warmed over. Maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Tony liked him back. They went on the Drop tower, screaming like little girls and laughing about it afterward. There was, of course, Paparazzi, and fans, but it was fine. They went on the Ferris wheel and cuddled up a bit. It was just Steve’s arm wrapped around Tony, but it made them both giddy. They ate dinner at the Mcdonalds there, and Tony jokingly started feeding Steve fries. After they had eaten and waited an hour for the food to digest, they went on a few more rides. The park was getting a little packed, everyone coming to get spots for the fireworks show when Tony and Steve set up their blanket. They got a good spot, right on the top of a hill where they spread out their blanket, and the fireworks started at 9:30.

Steve started a little from the fireworks, but Tony was there to soothe him. When he saw Cap tense up again when the 5th firework exploded, he connected the dots and went to cuddle Steve. It was a bit awkward both men harboring feelings for each other without knowing that each other did, but it was fine. Then he heard people starting to count down the new year. 

“20….19….18..” Steve stood up and motioned for Tony to do the same. Tony stood up, curious when Steve pulled him close. He was overwhelmed with Steve’s scent when he looked u to meet Steve’s eyes, only to be surprised when he saw the love in them. 

“...10….9…..8….7” Tony could feel Steve’s arm making it’s way up to his back, holding him secure. He breathed deeply, the scent of Steve filling his nose again. The scent of the man he loved. He was lost deep in Steve’s eyes, the blue looking vibrant as ever, and he didn’t realize that Steve was coming closer to his mouth.

“...5….4….3...2” Steve was doing it. He was doing it!! He was staring deep into those soulful brown eyes and moving his head closer. To his excitement, Tony was tilting his head, as if he knew what was coming. It was time.

“......1!!” Steve’s lips were on his. They were soft, smooth, everything he could ever want. He felt a fire spreading from his abdomen to the rest of his body, electrifying him, setting his nerves on fire. He heart Cap’s soft pants, felt his arms clutching hi, and Steve’s ever magical lips on his. He sighed into the kiss. He could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a doozie!! hope you liked!! Next Chapter is Steve's view on the kiss, and them officially getting together. 
> 
> Also, do you guys want a smut scene soon? Next update is Friday
> 
> <3 Rean


	9. Fluffy Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony officially get together and going a little deeper into why tony is who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not updating per usual on Friday, I got caught up writing a play for my school but we're all good.

The kiss lasted for a while until they had to come up for air. Both Steve and Tony were chuckling like kids. Tony went back in another kiss at the same time Steve did, so they ended up bumping noses. They both laughed for real. “Sorry, Tony,” Steve said, but saw that Tony eyes were lidded as he leaned in for another kiss. Steve obliged. He loved the feeling of Tony’s lips on his. It was everything he could’ve wanted and more. Tony fit perfectly against him. He roamed his hands around Tony’s back, getting a small moan from him. Steve smiled to himself. He could get used to this. 

He lowered his hands into Tony’s pants, but Tony broke away. “Not in public.” He said to Steve, conscious of the people watching them. Steve nodded, deciding he would take this at Tony’s pace. “Cmon Tony, the fireworks show is over, let’s go home.” Tony nodded and they started walking back towards the car, Steve’s hand brushed against Tony’s. Tony grabbed his hand and held it, and Steve sent a reassuring squeeze to him. He felt a silent thrill from Tony holding his hand. He assumed this was Tony’s first boy crush. He’d talk to Tony in the car. 

Steve went to the driver spot and Tony went to the passenger. Steve didn’t want to use Happy. He wanted it to be like a full-on date. Well, as full-on as you can get by confessing your love to someone. He thought it was a good idea. Sue him.

Steve opened his mouth to talk, but Tony held up a hand to shush him. Tony took a deep breath and started to talk. “Steve, I gotta be honest. That kiss, it...it was amazing. But... I’ve never liked a boy before you, so I’m honestly clueless here. I’ve..been wanting you for a while and I just, don’t know how to handle my feelings. If my dad found out, he would kill me! Oh god, what’s everyone gonna think!?! Oh god, oh no, ohnoohnoohno-”

Steve cut him off with a kiss. This one was filled with reassurance and love. Tony sighed into the kiss. He could feel a little bit of heat building up in his lower abdomen, but he ignored it. He was kissing his childhood hero, his crush since 14, his love. Steve broke the kiss and looked into Tony’s eyes. Tony loved Steve’s eyes, blue like a clear sky. He loved how much affection and love was in his eyes as if he was the only person in the world for him like he was actually worth something.  
Steve smiled at his lover. “Tony, it’s okay. You’re fine. We live in a time where we can do this! Hell, I can do this! Tones, I am willing to be your boyfriend, and I’ll help you out whenever you need it.” Tony didn’t respond, just nodded and looked out the window thoughtfully. Steve chuckled to himself, gave Tony a quick peck, at which he bushed at, and drove home. As he was pulling up into the driveway, Tony spoke up. “Steve, I will be your boyfriend.”

| 2 weeks later |

Steve woke up to someone in his bed. He looked down to see Tony’s head nestled into the crook of his arm, sleeping peacefully. Steve smiled. After Tony had agreed to be his boyfriend, He suddenly became the most touch-starved person steve had ever met. He was constantly on Steve, whether it was holding his hand to full-on cuddling during movie night. Steve was more than happy to be Tony’s cuddle thing, but on the inside, he was more than concerned. 

He knew Tony had a rough childhood, with an abusive dad and alcohol problems, but he didn’t realize how bad it was. Tony was CONSTANTLY asking him if what he was doing was okay, cuddling up to Steve like his whole his life depended on it, flinching when someone raised their voice to high. He would disappear into his workshop for hours at a time,(steve had gotten it from days to just hours, he was proud of himself), and would only resurface when he had too. Sometimes, when Tony would he half asleep and someone would touch him, he’d flinch violently as if he were burned. It scared Steve. He had tried getting Tony to go see a therapist, but when he had gotten back he had been more closed off than ever. It had taken him a day of just cuddling to get Tony to his normal self. He was scared of tony’s reaction when he would tell the team, but he really wanted too. They probably already knew, he mused to himself. We aren’t exactly quiet about it.

Steve felt Tony stir under him. “Hey tones,” He said to the brunette. “Mrff” was the replay he got as Tony snuggled into Steve’s arms more, smashing his face into Steve’s armpit. “Tony, you need to get up,” Steve said in a playful voice. Tony rolled over, so he was facing Cap. Tony was the one who connected their lips, pressing himself against Steve’s face. Steve bit down gently on Tony’s lip, making him moan. That sound alone was enough to get Steve’s dick hard. He slipped his tongue into Tony’s mouth while he moaned, making him moan louder. He felt around in Tony’s mouth, gliding his tongue over Tony’s teeth and tongue. His hands made it’s way under Tony’s shirt, playing with his nipples. Tony shuddered at Steve’s touch, waking him up and making his own dick hard.

Steve pulled his hands out from under his shirt and broke off the kiss. Tony whined, but Steve just chuckled. “Not now Tony. Peter’s coming over today.” Tony perked up at that. He hated how Steve played with him, teasing him until he was hard and then stopping, but secretly he was grateful. He was still getting used to having a boyfriend, letting his bisexuality roam free. It was a dream come true, waking up in Steve’s arms and being able to jump into his arms at a second’s notice, but he wasn’t totally comfortable with it yet.

Today was the day that they were going to tell the whole team. They were gonna do it at breakfast, just to get it over with. Tony had even told Peter to come over early so he could hear the news to.dont get him wrong, he was beyond nervous, but he had Steve to fall back on. Plus, he was like 90% sure the team already knew. SO Tony got up, stretched, and went to the bathroom to pee and take a shower. He was still hard from The makeout session they had this morning, so he jerked himself off in the bathroom, imagining his hands to be steves, steve’s cock up his ass. It didn’t take long for him to cum, letting out a moan as he spilled into his hands in the shower. What he didn’t know was that Steve’s superhearing let him hear every moan and every whisper of “oh steve! Yes, harder, please,” coming from the bathroom, giving Steve good jerk off material and also making him cum. All in all, they were both horny and ready to fuck. 

They made their way together to the elevator, holding hands. When they arrived in the kitchen, everyone, including peter, was already there. Everyone was eating eggs, except for thor. Tony was sure that Thor only ate pop tarts. He and Steve had decided that Steve would do the talking because Tony knew that the minute he would open his mouth, he would start stuttering like a mess. Everyone looked up when they walked in. Steve held up a hand, and they all went silent. Here goes nothing

“Okay everyone, I just wanted to say that Tony and I are in a relationship and if you have a problem with that. You can leave.”

Everyone was silent for a moment before clint piped up “fucking finally!” and everyone laughed. Steve and Tony went to go get food, and when they sat down everyone was congratulating them. Steve looked over to see Tony smiling at him, beaming really. He and Tony were finally out, in the most anti-climactic way and he couldn’t be happier. While everyone was eating peacefully, Bruce asked Jarvis to turn on the news. It was a nice background chatter until they heard the telltale of the breaking news segment. Jarvis increased the volume and they all listened in. “Just seconds ago, a fire broke out in queens. A woman, by the name of May parker, had smelt the smoke and rushed to call the fire department. She helped all the residents out of the building but had breathed in too much smoke and collapsed. She is currently in the hospital, seeking medical help.” The news cut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted this to be a slow burn, and I think it is? anyway, I feel like I've been too nice to you guys, so here's a nice big ol' cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry!


	10. Every Cloud has a Silver Lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good and bad news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said i wasn't posting in the next 2 weeks, but I realized i haven't updated in a while and i felt horrible.

Unlike most cliques, it wasn’t a rainy day. The sky was clear and sunny on the day of May Parker’s funeral. Peter wanted t think it was May smiling down on him from heaven. It had been a week since she had died, and he couldn’t be more devastated. He had been staying at the Avengers Tower, and it had taken the whole team to just get him out of his bed. Why should he? A world without May was a horrible world. It should’ve been ugly and destroyed. She was gone and there was nothing he could do. It ate him up from inside, the guilt practically running through his veins. He had cried so much he just felt numb. He didn’t feel happy or sad, just a void of a person. It took so much energy just going to the bathroom now. This was all worthless in the big scheme of things. 

Tony had offered to pay for the funeral, and he agreed. His Aunt, now late aunt he thought sullenly, deserved the best. They had chosen the local cemetery, next to ben and Peter’s parents. He did shed a few tears seeing his aunt next to Ben, knowing that they were finally going to be happy together. It was only time before he joined them. He snuck out for hours at a time, being spiderman. He overexerted himself, making sure that no one ending up dead because of his carelessness, like May did. Thanks to him, a lot of families were home together. It brought a little bit of color into his dull, colorless life. It was the one good thing he could do.

| Line Break|

He was asked to write a eulogy for May and obviously, he agreed. If there was one thing he could do for May it would be remembering her legacy. When he read it out, he ha finally started crying again. He was taken into another room to calm down. The Avengers were right there to take care of him, and he couldn’t be more thankful. The Avengers had become his family during his hard time. But he was starting to feel better. He knew that May would be proud of him for moving on. He returned to school after a week and even Flash had the decency to leave him alone. He even apologized to Peter for harassing him for all those years. Peter accepted the apology and had even invited Flash over to hang out with him and Ned, to Ned’s dismay. Turns out Flash is an even bigger Star Wars fan, he had just hid it so no one would make fun of him for it. They had warmed up to him and had even arranged for a movie marathon sleepover. 

Tony was proud of Peter. He had recovered from losing the last of his family amazingly well. Tony couldn’t wait to tell him the good news. Child services had come over to get Peter to take him to an orphanage, and Tony had impulsively told them that he was adopting Peter. He was wanting it for a while, and it was the perfect opportunity. Especially with His and Steve’s relationship, he felt like they could be dads for Peter. He felt a little guilty, but he was sure that Peter would want to be adopted by him, but there was still a bit of doubt.

Tony knocked on Peter’s door. Hey Pete, can I come in?” He asked. “Sure!” He heard coming from the room, and Tony opened the door into the room. He saw Peter on the bed, reading a book. As he walked towards the bed, adoption papers in hand, he saw that a photo with May was sitting on Peter’s nightstand. He sat down on the bed and turned to Peter

“So Peter, I have something big to tell you,” Tony said, voice filled with excitement. Peter nodded, head still buried in his book. Tony chuckled to himself. Teenagers these days. “So, to put it simply, I’m adopting you.” Tony aid, ripping it off like a bandaid. Peter’s head slowly came out of his book. “You’re, you’re adopting me?” He said timidly. Tony nodded, and suddenly his arms were filled with a teenager. He could feel Peter start to cry in his arms, and tightened his arms around him. “I’m going to have a family again?” Peter said in a small voice, and Tony got a bit choked up. He held Peter as he cried it out when Peter left his arms. “So, is that a yes?” Tony said with a smirk. Peter nodded vigorously. “Yes! Yes please!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I have midterms in like 2 weeks, so no updates until after that.
> 
> Thanks for understanding!  
> Rean


End file.
